1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiplication circuit.
2. Description of the Art
In recent years, there has been controversy over the limitations of digital computers due to the exponential increase in the amount of money invested in equipment relating to minute processing technology. Thus, analog computers are now receiving greater attention. On the other hand, conventional digital storage technology should be used and thus, both digital processing and analog processing which work together are necessary. However, conventionally, a circuit which directly operates on analog and digital data without using A/D and D/A converters has not been previously known.